Nightmares Can End Well (FR)
by Ellanather
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de Jessumika : Les cauchemards de John le laisse dans un état ... Johnlock / PWP / yaoï / slash / lemon / relation sexuelle explicite


Salut à tous ! Me revoilà !

Avec une nouvelle traduction comme certains l'avait demandé ! C'est encore chaud, c'est encore du PWP, c'st encore du Jessumika tout craché ! C'est traduit par mes soins et c'est pour vous !

Profitez bien !

**Nightmares Can End Well**

« Non ! » John bondi de son lit. Il se frotta les yeux. Il n'était même pas 5h. Il essuya les larmes de ses yeux. Maudit soient les cauchemars nocturnes. Sherlock se redressa dans le lit à ses côtés, sa main venait serrer l'épaule de John. Celui-ci sursauta avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Sherlock. « Désolé. »

Sherlock le soutenait délicatement en caressant ses cheveux. « C'est bon … Je suis là … » John resserra son emprise sur ses bras, il frissonna légèrement. « Tu as froid, mon amour ? »

« Mauvais souvenirs … la guerre »

Sherlock l'embrassa doucement. « Tout va bien, John. C'est fini maintenant. »

« Les souvenirs restent » murmura-t-il. Sherlock caressa son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale pour le distraire. John soupira, pressant son visage contre la nuque de Sherlock pour plus de confort. Sherlock fredonnait, en le balançant doucement. « Je t'aime » murmura John.

« Je t'aime aussi, John »

John sourit, sa respiration se calmait. Sherlock l'embrassa à nouveau. John lui rendit son baiser tendrement, et Sherlock emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de John, en ouvrant ses lèvres. John ferma les yeux, en poussant sa langue contre celle de Sherlock. Celui-ci gémit et lécha la langue de John, son dos se cambra légèrement. La main de John glissa sur la nuque de Sherlock, qui gémit plus fort, en ouvrant encore sa bouche pour John, sa tête basculait en arrière. John enroula sa langue sur celle de Sherlock. Sherlock se cambra contre John, ses hanches en avant, son pantalon serré.

John gémit dans la bouche de Sherlock. Le pauvre petit Sherlock, assez inexpérimenté devenait dur si rapidement. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. John le rendait si …

« Oh mon dieu … Je t'aime » susurra John en le poussant sur le lit.

« Je t'aime aussi »gémit-il

John chevaucha Sherlock, en embrassant sa gorge. Sherlock gémit fortement, sa tête rejetée en arrière. « John » haleta-t-il. Son érection tapait contre la cuisse de John.

John grogna lorsqu'il commença à sucer la trachée de Sherlock, qui lui haleta, à la recherche d'air, ses hanches frappant contre John. John entraina ses dents le long de la chair sensible de la gorge de Sherlock. La main de ce dernier glissa derrière le cul de John, sans que Sherlock s'en aperçoive, sa main se glissa dans son propre pantalon et frotta sa queue. Il expira fortement lorsque John bougea sur lui, étirant sa nuque, annonçant la suite.

John gémit en se plongeant dans le toucher de Sherlock. « Les vêt- vêtements … »

« Oh mon dieu, oui ! » haleta Sherlock.

John déplaça ses mains sur le col de sa propre chemise, le défaisant. Sherlock se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur le corps de John. « Dieu » murmura-t-il.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Oui » Sherlock répondit rapidement. Il fit courir ses mains sur les flancs de John, ses pouces caressaient les tétons de John. John haleta, sa tête tombait en avant. Sherlock frémi, en les pressant gentiment. Les hanches de John se pressèrent contre le lit. Sherlock haleta lourdement, sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, sa tête fut rejetée en arrière, ses yeux se fermèrent. « Oh ! John ! »

Les mains de John déboutonnèrent rapidement la chemise de Sherlock. Et les mains de Sherlock défirent rapidement le jean de John, sa main se glissant à l'intérieur pour toucher son érection.

« Mm » les bras de John tremblaient. Sherlock le caressa lentement, son corps se tordant de désir, en attendant que John le touche. John pantelant essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses membres. « Ton pantalon … ! »

Sherlock lutant pour se sortir de son pantalon, le jeta hors du lit précipitamment. Il leva les jambes sur sa poitrine, il avait _besoin_ de John à l'intérieur de lui.

John se mordit les lèvres successivement et se positionna. « Prêt ? »

« Oh dieu » haleta Sherlock. « Oui » John rentra dans son intimité soigneusement, en gémissant. La mâchoire de Sherlock se serra sous la douleur. John calma ses hanches et se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock doucement.

« désolé » murmura John. Après une longue pause, pendant laquelle les deux haletaient lourdement, Sherlock prit la parole.

« Mon dieu, John … bouge »

John s'enfonça jusqu'au bout en gémissant longuement. Sherlock répondit rapidement, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

John prit cela pour un consentement et commença à pousser. Sherlock se cambra plus fortement et gémit lourdement. Ses jambes posées sur les épaules de John, le laissant aller plus profondément. « John ! »

« Fuck ! » John agrippa ses jambes et les teint en position pour frapper la prostate sensible de Sherlock avoir une tout autre puissance. Sherlock cria de pur plaisir lorsque John la toucha. Ses hanches frappaient contre le corps de John, son excitation augmentant. John haletait sauvagement, appuyant de tout son poids et de toute sa force dans chaque poussée.

« John » gémit Sherlock « Je suis proche … »

John sourit en augmentant la cadence. Sherlock cria de plus belle, lâchant de longs jets de sperme sur l'estomac de John. John y retourna encore quelque fois de plus en plus fort pour enfin atteindre l'orgasme, en criant le nom de Sherlock et en tombant sur sa poitrine.

« John » souffla Sherlock, haletant lourdement.

« Jésus » murmura Sherlock « Tu es sacrement doué pour ça »

« Heureux de l'entendre » haleta John, en serrant Sherlock contre lui. Sherlock enroula ses bras autour de son amant, embrassant sa joue délicatement. John tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de Sherlock « Magnifique »

Sherlock renifla « Pas moi »

« Si, toi » John l'embrassa avec douceur. Sherlock lui répondit. « Non » soutenu-t-il. « Tu es celui qui es beau »

« Non toi »

« Toi »

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime » Sherlock fit une pause, puis chercha John, en souriant. Il chatouillait son petit ami en riant.

John se tordait de rire. « C'est … de la … triche ! »

« Nuh uhhh » Il chatouilla plus fort.

« Oui … arrête … les chatouilles » haleta John.

Sherlock grimaça. Il était également chatouilleux, mais John avait toujours du mal à répondre à ses attaques.

« Ouai … » il éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? » lâcha John, souriant.

« Oh, j'y retournerais bien assez tôt, quand tu t'y attendra le moins ! »

« Vraiment ? »

John rit puis se blottit dans les bras de Sherlock.

Sherlock soupira, heureux, il faisait un câlin à John. « J'adore ça. »

« Moi aussi. »

« T'avoir si près … J'aime ça. »

« Je suis tout à toi » souri John.

« Heureusement. »

John lui sourit en plongeant son regard dans les yeux de Sherlock.

L'esprit de Sherlock commença lentement à s'arrêter sous le formidable pouvoir des yeux de John.

« Je m'y tiens toujours : magnifique »

Sherlock rit. « John tu es ridicule ! »

John lui sourit chaudement « Embrasse-moi »

« Ce serait un honneur. » Sherlock se pencha et pressa leurs lèvres ensemble. John répondit, et Sherlock enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et tira John plus près. Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Il arrêterait de fumer pour toujours s'il pouvait embrasser John comme ça à chaque fois qu'il le voudrait. John recula légèrement ses lèvres pour inspirer le gout de Sherlock. La langue de Sherlock s'enfonça dans la bouche de John, qui gémit mélodieusement.

Sherlock grimaça un peu. Il passa sa langue lentement sur celle de John, plongeant plus profondément, il explorait la bouche de John. John se serra autant qu'il le pouvait, il bougeait sa propre langue en guise de réponse. Sherlock laissa échapper un petit gémissement, en poussant la jambe de John contre sa hanche. Sa main glissait sur la taille de John pour attraper son cul.

Il haleta contre la bouche de Sherlock, en ouvrant sa bouche encore plus largement. Sherlock pressait ses lèvres de plus en plus fort contre celles de John, sa langue glissait à l'arrière de celle de John. John retourna le baiser avec une passion enflammée. Sherlock siffla, en mordillant la lèvre de John.

John gémit de plus belle en agrippant les cheveux de Sherlock. Ses doigts essayaient l'entrée de John. John suçait la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, en gémissant. Il gémit encore en sentant un doigt qui poussait quelque peu son entrée. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la première phalange. La jambe de John poussait sur la taille de Sherlock.

Les lèvres de Sherlock caressèrent l'oreille de John. « Que veux-tu, John ? »

« Prends-moi ! »

Sherlock enfonça son doigt plus loin, jusqu'à la deuxième phalange. « Je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Oh dieu, prends- moi ! »

Il poussa encore, son doigt était complétement incéré maintenant. Le bout effleurait la prostate de John. « Te prendre, John ?

« O- Oui » John haletait, coulissant lui-même sur le doigt de Sherlock qui transperçait son intimité.

« Tu me veux en toi, John ? » Le doigt de Sherlock pressa la prostate. Un autre doigt s'ajouta au premier, et Sherlock fit des mouvements de ciseaux. Il écartait John le plus délicatement possible.

« Oh Dieu que oui … oh mon dieu »gémit John. Sherlock tira John au-dessus de lui, le guidant vers son érection. John gémit lourdement, enfonçant son visage dans l'épaule de Sherlock.

« Shh » l'apaisa Sherlock. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe en lui frottant le dos. Il continuait de pousser pour entrer dans John, lentement, en gémissant faiblement. John s'agrippait eux épaules de Sherlock, se stabilisant. C'était la première fois que Sherlock prenait John, et dieu, c'était _fantastique_.

« John » gémit Sherlock

« Oh mon dieu, oui » gémit John, en mordillant la clavicule de Sherlock. Il gémit plus fort, ses hanches se balançant.

« Fuck ! » John poussa brusquement ses hanches contre Sherlock.

Sherlock se cambra immédiatement « Oh, John ! »

« Sherlock, oh mon dieu, Je t'aime. »

Sherlock bougea les hanches de John de lui-même, poussant vers le haut et claquant sa queue contre la prostate de John. John se cambra violement, et Sherlock gémit quand John bougea sur lui. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre, et Sherlock poussa John en dessous de lui. Il sortit de nouveau et en plaçant John à quatre pattes sous lui : il poussa de nouveau, lentement, torturant John.

« Oh, dieu. Oh Sherlock … s'il te plait … s'il te plait ... » gémit-il

Sherlock embrassa sa nuque, ses mains posées sur les hanches de John, sa bite frappant son point sensible au plus profond de lui. Il le poussait dans tous les sens.

John gémit, sa tête renversée vers l'arrièreµ. « S'il – s'il te plait … »

Sherlock sortit presque entièrement et d'un coup de toute sa force il y retourna, il frappa la prostate de John.

« Oh ! »

Sherlock pilonnait de sa queue le derrière de John encore et encore, gémissant lourdement.

« Oui » gémit John « Plus »

Sherlock gémit et accéléra, une de ses mains se glissa vers la verge turgescente de John, et la caressa.

« Oh dieu, j'y suis presque – Sherlock – Fuck ! »

Sherlock pompait la bite de John sur le même rythme qu'il heurtait sa prostate, il accéléra encore, ses mouvements devenaient chaotique plus il se rapprochait de l'orgasme. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule de John, en gémissant longtemps. « John » susurra-t-il.

John rejeta sa tête en arrière, hurlant le nom de son amant alors qu'il atteignait son propre orgasme, en tremblant dans les bras de Sherlock. Alors que John se resserrait autour de lui, Sherlock cria, et remplit John de sa semence. Il fit encore quelque va et vient avant de sortir et de s'effondrer sur le lit, en manque d'air.

John s'effondra à ses côtés encore tremblant. « Wow … wow. »

« Ouai » Sherlock acquiesça pantelant « Wow »

* * *

En espérant toujours que vous avez aimé !

Vous pouvez me laisser une review ou en laisser une à l'auteur !


End file.
